the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Lost
| outsidegroup = | three = | numberofpeople = 17 | apocalypse = Plane crash | previousseason = Under the Dome | nextseason = Falling Skies}} is the fourth season of After the Dark. Considered by many to be possibly the most brutal and unforgiving season to date. With many deaths being unavoidable, medication being too hard to find and people going mad and killing each other. This is also the first season to have the entire cast die. Hosts People Cockpit NPCs Middle Section NPCs Tail Section NPCs Other NPCs The Hostiles Sailboat Survivor Cruise Ship Survivor Vote Logistics Map 1. Middle section crash site. 2. Tail section crash site. 3. Cockpit crash site. 4. Crashed cruise ship. 5. The Wave. Radio station. 6. The Pangolin. Facility for zoological studies. 7. The Amethyst. Mining facility. 8. The Fig. Food storage. 9. The Center. Residences and medical facility. Home of The Hostiles. 10. The Clam. Water facility. 11. Rock's treehouse. 12. The Torch. Lighthouse. 13. Abandoned cabin. 14. The Snapper. Facility for marine biological studies. 15. The Iris. Greenhouse. Timeline Week 1: *The plane departed from Sydney and headed to Los Angeles. A few hours in, the radio died and the pilot turned around to land at Fiji. However, the plane crashed, splitting into three pieces. *''The Cockpit'' had crashed in the forest, with the surviving pilot, Martin, being too injured to go anywhere. *''The Middle Section'' crashed on a beach, having four people being very injured. *''The Tail Section'' crashed on a beach, having four people being very injured. *''The Tail Section'' had people split up to find supplies. Joan, Szymon and Bethany took off on their own and found a crashed cruise ship. *''The Middle Section'' went to find water and food nearby. Luke and Lisa went to find a spot for a campsite and did so. *David was shot by someone, causing Bob to beat up Owen, believing he did it. *''The Middle Section'' moved to a nearby river, but Elly bled to death on the way. *''The Middle Section'' found Luke's case, giving them four guns with ammo. Week 2: *Joan and Szymon were nearing dehydration. They found water and then started walking across the island. *Wilson bled to death, due to not getting medical care. *Aaron, Kary and Reid, from The Tail Section, were kidnapped. Reid managed to kill the kidnapper and found a list of their names in the kidnapper's pocket. *At The Middle Section, Astrid's forehead had become infected. *Bob, Ted and Will were kidnapped from The Middle Section. *One of the The Middle Section's guns had disappeared. *Purry and Fitz found the cockpit, and brought JA, Martin and Greg back with them. Purry and Fitz then found The Wave, an abandoned radio station. There was nothing useful in it. *''The Middle Section'' gave medication to Astrid. *Luke, JA and Lisa headed to find Joan, Szymon and Bethany. Lisa fell into a trap, injuring her badly. Bethany attempted to kill Luke, but Luke had a gun and killed her. Luke got injured, and Lisa kidnapped while they were looking the other way. *''The Tail Section'' found water and food. Week 3: *Luke, JA, Joan and Szymon headed back to The Middle Section's camp. *In The Tail Section, Frank died from his infection. *Larry, Mallory and Henrik were kidnapped. *Boars attacked The Tail Group's camp and wounded Tyler. *While Nuno and Noah had intercourse, a large herd of boars attacked the beach, wounding both very badly, as they didn't get away in time. *''The Tail Section'' moved camp. *Tyler, Noah and Nuno got medication. *In The Middle Section, Astrid was kidnapped. *The missing gun from The Middle Section was found in Steve's tent. Steve said that he didn't think that Luke and Emma should be having the gun more than he should. Purry tried to talk to him, but didn't get much of a result. *Ashley and Owen wanted to go to The Wave to see if there was anything useful. *Steve, Ruth, Nikki, Owen, Xavier, Mac and Stanley headed to The Wave. *Ashley found out that Stanley wasn't on the plane, by looking through the manifest. Week 4: *In The Tail Section, Tyler, Nuno and Noah were feeling better. *Leslie and Sally were kidnapped. Reid was attempted kidnapped, but was saved by an awake Ailim. *Noah, Nuno, Tyler and Kaeden went to check out the nearby building. It appeared to be named The Pangolin, and was a facility for zoological studies. They found a flare gun, a rifle and some food and water. *In The Middle Section, Martin died from his injuries. *Steve and Xavier informed the Middle Section that everybody else was kidnapped. Steve found a piece of paper that lists a few locations on the island. *''The Middle Section'' set up traps around the camp. Week 5: *In The Tail Section, Andrew had an asthma attack. They had no medication for him. *Ailim noticed people walking around near The Tail Section's camp. *In The Middle Section, Luke's shoulder got infected. *Emma was bit by a spider and appeared to be dead. While Max was checking her for a spider bite, he was bit as well, appearing lifeless as well. Max got revived, though Emma remained lifeless. Luke broke her rib when attempting CPR. *Sam shot and killed Steve, causing Miles and Ashley to knock out and tie up Sam. Sam attempted to escape, but was kidnapped by Stanley. He was then brought to The Hostile's camp. Here he found out that Bob was killed after trying to escape. *Joan and Szymon stole food and water and left the group. They found a mining facility named The Amethyst. *Joan and Szymon traded medication for a gun. Week 6: *After being paralyzed, Emma died of thirst. *Luke's shoulder made a full recovery. *From The Middle Section, Fitz was kidnapped, and from The Tail Section, Noah was kidnapped. They were put into the same residence as Sam, and introduced to the leader of The Hostiles, Seth. *Andrew's asthma attack killed him. *The Hostiles attacked The Tail Section in the middle of the night, and Darryl introduced himself as a Hostile. He then killed Ailim. Nuno and Tyler managed to escape, though Kaeden and Reid were both killed. *''The Middle Section'' found The Fig, a bunker, where they set camp. *Joan and Szymon found The Hostiles. Szymon was shot, and Joan made an offer to save Szymon. Week 7: *With The Hostiles, Nikki, Owen and Mac pulled Noah and Sam aside. They wanted to escape, and wanted to know if Noah and Sam wanted to come. Sam told Seth, causing Seth to execute Nikki, Owen and Mac. *Fitz returned to The Middle Section. *Purry started feeling sick. *Nuno and Tyler stayed in The Pangolin after The Hostile's attack. They met Joan at a water facility called 'The Clam'. Here they found a working computer, with ability to call the mainland. It was, however, destroyed as Joan killed Nuno and Tyler with a shotgun he found in The Clam's armory. *Joan returned to The Center, where Lisa and Henrik tried to help him escape. Joan then killed the two, and was shot in the knees himself. He was brought to the medical facility, where Szymon also was, and told that he would be executed soon. Week 8: *Fitz sneaked into The Hostiles' camp, only to get himself and Ruth killed. He managed to kill Darryl and one Hostile, but was shot by Seth. *Joan and Szymon managed to get away with Larry, Mallory and Leslie. Since neither Joan nor Szymon could walk, one of them had to be left behind. Szymon was left, and then killed by Stanley. *Somebody knocked on the door to The Fig, where The Middle Section was staying at. The man was Rock, who crashed with his sail boat on the island 8 years ago. *Joan, Mallory, Larry and Leslie stumbled upon Miles and Xavier who were out hunting. Going back with them, Max shot and killed Larry in a failed attempt to kill Joan. Leslie then killed Max, running away with Joan. Mallory was left behind and killed herself by tackling Luke and taking his gun. *Leslie and Joan returned to The Fig, though Leslie was spiked by a trap made by JA, and bled to death. Joan was then shot and killed by Luke. *Noah found out that two pistols were missing from The Hostiles' armory. Leslie had one. Week 9: *Seth found out that Sam was the one who killed David in the first week, and locked him up. After a building blew up and killed several Hostiles, along with Aaron and Sally, he also locked up Noah, Kary, Astrid, Ted and Will to find out who blew up the building. Kary revealed that she had the other missing pistol. *In The Middle Section, Jessy and Xavier were bit by spiders. *Purry had a fever. *After Joan destroyed the computer at The Clam, no stations had running water anymore; The Fig, where The Middle Section stayed, included. *Boars could be heard outside The Fig, eating the bodies of Joan, Leslie, Larry and Mallory. Trying to kill them for food, Greg was injured and Miles was pushed into the trap that killed Leslie, and was eaten alive by the boars. *Luke, Purry, JA, Ashley, Mary and Greg attempted to carry Jessy and Xavier out past the boars. Greg and Jessy fell into the spike pit, where Greg was killed. Ashley, Mary and JA managed to save Jessy, though JA's leg got wounded. Week 10: *Purry, JA, Jessy and Xavier needed medication. Ashley suggested that he and Luke went to find Rock, who may have medication. They found him and got a little medication, which they tried to split out between the four survivors needing it. *Seth offered the six survivors (Sam, Noah, Astrid, Ted, Will and Kary) a boat to get off the island. The boat could only hold three people though, and he would kill the other three to make sure that no more buildings would be blown up. Sam, Noah and Astrid went with the boat, causing Ted, Will and Kary to get killed. Week 11: *The poision from the spiders killed Xavier and Jessy. Purry and JA still needed medication. *Ashley spotted a speedboat. The Middle Section began working on a raft, so they could find the location that Ashley was told about by Rock. *Noah, Sam and Astrid arrived at The Torch, where they were given a speedboat by a Hostile. The Hostile and Astrid were shot by the survivors of the cruise ship. They then gave up the boat. Week 12: *''The Middle Section'' finished the raft. Rock wanted to come with them. They went to the station called The Snapper, a facility used for marine biological studies, where they found a working computer and a broken boat. *JA's leg was, more or less, healed. Purry's sickness killed her. *Sam and Noah found an abandoned cabin, but found nothing useful in it. Week 13: *Being left at The Snapper by The Middle Section, Rock died of thirst. Ashley then attempted fixing the boat. *Luke caught the same disease that Purry did. *All The Middle Section's food had gone rotten. *Noah and Sam spotted Stanley and a Hostile nearby. Sam killed them both, though Noah was killed and Sam shot in the shoulder in the progress. *Sam's camp got overrun with ants, making him unable to live there. Week 14: *Luke remained sick. *Ashley got contact with someone in Suva, Fiji through a computer at The Snapper. They would send help and try to find the island. *JA shot a boar for food. *Sam ran out of food and water. He found a large greenhouse named The Iris. *Luke shot JA and Mary, killing them both. Ashley then returned, and being mad, he almost killed Luke. Luke lied and told Ashley that he didn't kill Mary. Ashley then shot himself in the head. *Sam set fire to the forest, only to get hit in the head by a falling branch. This lead to him drowning. Week 15: *Luke remained sick, and moved his camp to The Snapper, where he waited for rescue. Week 16: *Luke was so sick that he could barely move. He continued waiting for rescue. Week 17: *Luke died from his illness. Trivia *This is the first season with three groups. *This is the first season to have the entire cast end up dead. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons